


Taste of Reality

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Writer's Club Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character is already dead, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:45:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Prompt: "Reality leaves a horrible taste sometimes"Sometimes, reality hurts.





	Taste of Reality

Gabriel never remembered being this happy. 

 

He was warm and comfortable, curled around Sam, who at the moment, was still sleeping. Gabriel loved watching his boyfriend sleep. Sam awake was gorgeous, with his intense hazel eyes and chiseled jaw, but Sam asleep was a pleasure only known to him and a few others. 

 

Sam looked so young when he slept, almost like the boy he’d been before Dean had pulled him back into the life. Gabriel remembered those days. Despite the fact that he’d run away from Heaven, he’d taken his role as guardian angel seriously, and he remembered that from the moment Sam could pray, his prayers had always stood out the most in Gabriel’s mind. 

 

They were simple at first. 

 

_ “Please, can you say hi to my Mom for me? Dean says she’s up there in Heaven.”  _

 

_ “Please, Can you make Dean smile? He’s really grumpy, and I want him to play with me.”  _

 

_ “Please let Dad come home safe.”  _

 

They had gotten more complex when he got older. 

 

_ “I need to pass this test. Can you help me out? I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I want a normal life.”  _

 

_ “Can you make Dean forgive me? I miss him.”  _

 

_ “Why? Why did you take Jess?”  _

 

There wasn’t much Gabriel could do, he was on the run after all,  but he did listen. 

 

Gabriel smoothed back the hair from Sam’s forehead, savoring the warm softness of his skin. Sam’s grip around him tightened and he pulled the angel in close, and Gabriel melted. 

 

He knew he didn’t deserved Sam. Sam had laughed when Gabriel had voiced that thought, pulling him down into his lap as he sat in the Bunker’s library. 

 

“You’re an archangel,” he chuckled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Gabriel’s neck. “Don’t you think it might be the other way around?” 

 

“Not at all,” Gabriel had responded, his arms winding their way around Sam’s neck. “I’m a dick; you… you are so good. You care about other people, you put them before yourself. You love humans in a way I never could…” 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered into Sam’s hair. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He didn’t want to let go. 

 

**Brother…**

 

Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut, holding onto Sam even tighter. “No, Castiel, leave me alone…”

 

**You can’t go on like this, Gabriel...**

 

“Says who?” He retorted. “Leave me alone…” 

 

**Gabriel...**

 

“I’m fine, please..” Gabriel tried to force his brother away but it was already too late, Sam and the room around him were fading and with Castiel in his space, he couldn’t bring them back. His reality vanished around him, leaving only him and Castiel standing in the house that Gabriel had claimed for his own. 

 

**I can’t...**

 

“Why couldn’t you just leave it!?” Gabriel growled, glaring at his brother with his eyelashes full of tears. “I’m not hurting anyone. Just leave me alone.” 

 

“Sam wouldn’t want this,” Castiel responded, his face a flat mask. Gabriel knew that behind it, Cas was hurting as much as he was. “He wouldn’t want you to go on like this..” 

 

“Sam doesn’t want anything anymore!” Gabriel snapped at him. He got up, looking for anything to wash the taste of sadness from his mouth. There was a pile of candy bars on the counter, and he turned his back on Cas to get one. He didn’t want to face the truth. 

 

That Castiel was right. 

 

Sam wouldn’t have wanted him to live in a false reality like he’d been doing since the day Sam had gone to Heaven. Gabriel knew that Sam was happy now, surrounded by his family; Dean, his parents and Jess. Sam would have wanted him to carry on, not carry the loss in him like a parasite. 

 

But Gabriel wasn’t that brave. He was a coward, and he would keep running from the reality of it for as long as he could. Unfortunately, Castiel did not share that thought. 

 

Gabriel bit into a candy bar, chewing rapidly. He didn’t hear Castiel come up behind him and hug him. He dissolved into his touch, like sugar into water. 

 

“I can’t..” Gabriel cried, turning so his face was buried in Castiel’s trench coat. It took him a moment to notice that Castiel was crying too. 

 

“This is our reality now,” Castiel told him, holding his brother tightly as they both mourned the men they had loved. "Reality leaves a horrible taste sometimes,” he choked. 

“The sweetness makes it worth it.” 

 


End file.
